


Небольшой подарок к празднику свободных женщин

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по этим гифкам:</p><p>https://38.media.tumblr.com/b68ee3b701a1c3495db988c1cf7159f6/tumblr_nkvap0496s1rx1344o2_500.gif</p><p>https://33.media.tumblr.com/75e9834fdb87d97a418cae7312eb10a1/tumblr_nkvap0496s1rx1344o4_r2_500.gif</p><p>https://38.media.tumblr.com/69559f05cc132ddfac00aba981e5b306/tumblr_nkvap0496s1rx1344o3_r5_500.gif</p><p>https://38.media.tumblr.com/f57659f97b0eb192866da0eff5d364f2/tumblr_nkvap0496s1rx1344o1_500.gif</p><p>Конечно, я не могла пройти мимо кэпа, слишком занятого для свиданий - и прямым текстом объясняющего Тони, что ночь перед решающей битвой у него совершенно свободна ;)</p><p>С праздником женской солидарности (и в любви к нашим суперпарням в том числе), дорогие дамы!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небольшой подарок к празднику свободных женщин

\- Без шансов, - сказал Тони, кривясь. Рёбра всё ещё болели от того, как Тор его приложил, а под ними ныло ещё чувствительней. – В полном составе мы этого не переживём.

Был риск, что Беннер, услышав это мрачное пророчество, основанное на простейшем анализе вероятностей, озвереет и халканётся, но им всем уже досталось, в том числе и Брюсу, и усталость оказалась сильнее гнева. К тому же среди прискорбно малого перечня недостатков Беннера способность закрывать глаза на очевидную реальность не числилась. Он вздохнул и отошёл куда-то, но Тони это отметил только краем сознания, потому что в эту самую секунду случилось нечто необычайное. Нечто, что вынесло из его головы даже мысли о пректе Альтрон, и о его собственной роли – вине, - в том, что этот самый проект пошёл вразнос, чёрт, в том, что он вообще возник!

С хорошими идеями всегда так: они приходят в головы недостаточно хорошим парням. Тони был в этом уверен на все сто, но прямо сейчас столкнулся с исключением.

Потому что Кэп посмотрел ему в глаза – в самую душу! - так, как Тони даже во сне присниться не могло, вздёрнул брови движением, которое у любого другого парня казалось бы блядским и нарочитым, намекающим на грязный буйный секс в ближайшем тёмном закутке, и сказал с неожиданной хрипотцой:

\- Завтрашний вечер у меня совершенно свободен.

Тони ошалело уставился на него, пытаясь понять, не свихнулся ли от переживаний. Комплекс вины вроде бы не должен был вызывать порнографических галлюцинаций, хотя если прибавить к нему застарелый алкоголизм, панические атаки, давнишнее отравление палладием и вечную жизнь на грани обморока от недосыпания...

\- Повтори-ка, - предложил он, вполне ожидая, что Кэп – Стив – сейчас вздёрнет брови, -  _снова_ , - и переспросит, что именно ему предлагают повто...

\- Я сказал, - тем же низким, решительным голосом повторил Стив, глядя на Тони требовательно, - что на вечер у меня никаких планов. Ноль целых, ноль десятых. Совершенно свободен, Тони.

\- Я сошёл с ума, - заявил Тони с полной уверенностью в том, что прав. Всё-таки жизнь, полная стрессов, не доводит до добра, что-то в его гениальном мозгу разладилось, какая-нибудь биологическая шестерёнка сорвалась с оси, шарики зашли за ролики, и привет. – Мне только что послышалось, будто ты почти что прямым текстом, э-э-э...

Стив усмехнулся краем рта. Полного, яркого, твёрдого даже на вид рта, иногда – слишком часто, - снившегося Тони в самых горячих снах, о которых он не рассказывал никому и никогда, потому что куда это годится, тащить в постель воспоминания о том, какой у кэпа рот? Да добрую половину их стычек Тони затевал исключительно потому, что было выше его сил отказаться от нездорового, но острого удовольствия: смотреть, как Стив заводится всё больше с каждым новым витком спора, как блестят его глаза, и как движутся эти потрясающие, полные, неумолимые губы.

У Тони стоял каждый раз, как они сцеплялись. Даже оказаться в радиусе пары метров от кэпа было достаточно. Он изумлялся, как ещё никто не заметил, но Мстители, по большей части внимательные к деталям убийцы, отчего-то превращались в слепых котят, когда дело касалось Тони Старка и его сложных, насыщенных и одновременно отсутствующих в реальности взаимоотношений с некоторыми особенно выдающимися чертами Стива Роджерса.

С его губами, например. С его упругой круглой задницей, возмутительно плотно обтянутой новым костюмом. Тони мог поклясться, что в состав армированной нити добавлен асбест – иначе на заду у кэпа давно появились бы две дымящиеся дырки от его, Тони, взглядов. С его невесть откуда взявшейся привычкой стоять, зацепившись пальцами за собственный пояс, в позе, словно снятой с разворота «Самых Горячих Парней» и подчёркивавшей всё, что и так слишком часто являлось Тони Старку в мокрых снах.

\- В общем, послышалось, - закончил он, с трудом вынырнув из короткого жаркого сна наяву. Стоял у него до боли. – Всякая фигня, такое бывает от сильного стресса, вон хоть у Брюса спроси.

\- Тони, - очень терпеливо и медленно сказал Стив, и в том, как у него отвердела нижняя челюсть, Тони почудилось осуждение. – Если ты на минутку отвлечёшься от своих, разумеется, очень важных и сложных моральных переживаний и обратишь внимание на чёртову реальность...

Колени у Тони стали какими-то мягкими, неверными, и в голове зашумело даже сильнее, чем после пары сотрясений – а уж он знал толк в сотрясениях, можете поверить. 

\- Я и пытаюсь, - пробормотал он, чувствуя, что вот-вот свалится в обморок от изумления или начнёт орать и носиться кругами по потолку, как мотоцикл по вертикальной стене, или и то, и другое сразу. – Нет, погоди-ка, но это же просто... – он уставился на кэпа почти испуганно. – Ты, мать твою, _серьёзно?_

Стив кивнул. Легче от этого не стало.

\- Решил размочить счёт? – предположил Тони, чувствуя, что какая-то невидимая рука надула его гелием, как шарик, и подвесила между небом и землёй, причём на очень тонкой и не внушающей ни малейшего доверия ниточке. – Типа – напоследок нечего терять, надо пойти во все тяжкие?

Стив обдумал это предположение и кивнул снова. 

\- Ни за что, - ответил Тони. – Нет, Кэп, тебя точно подменили читаури. Или Локи. Или ты тоже рехнулся, это нормально, с чего бы тебе быть нормальным, долгая заморозка мозга и всякие там побочные эффекты сыворотки, или...

Он вынужденно замолчал, потому что в поле зрения появился яркий рыжий блик, и одновременно с этим крепкая рука Наташи так тряхнула его за шиворот, что у Тони зубы клацнули. Язык он прикусил, но и без того был слишком в шоке, чтобы начать вопить. Сперва Тор, потом Романова, что это за манера, чуть что хватать гениев за глотку?

\- Я что-то в этом роде и предполагала, - сказала Наташа, игнорируя его возмущённое шипение и попытки выдраться из крепчайшей хватки. – Сочувствую, Кэп. Слишком занят, да? 

Невероятно, но Стив смутился и пробормотал что-то невразумительное. Романова весело хмыкнула и наклонилась к Тони, проговорила:

\- Не дёргайся. Для тебя же стараюсь. 

Тони попытался достать её локтем – он не любил бить женщин, но Романова была не просто женщина, а боевая машина, созданная для убийства, с практически стопроцентным коэффициентом разрушительного действия, и совесть Тони временно уснула, - но это было всё равно что пытаться достать локтем до собственного уха.

\- Упрямый, - одобрительно сказала Наташа. – Вот что, парни, мне это надоело. Брюса я беру на себя. Всё, что может случиться за следующие пару часов – тоже, а потом мне, если потребуется, поможет Клинт. Ты, - тут она тряхнула Тони особенно чувствительно, - закрываешь рот и во всём слушаешься Стива, и да, если бы ты спросил меня, я бы сказала, что ты везунчик, Старк. Незаслуженный любимчик судьбы. А ты... – тут она повернулась к Стиву, и тот явно с трудом удержался от того, чтобы вытянуться по стойке смирно, - покажи ему небо в звёздах, как на флаге. Ясно?

\- Да, мэм! – отозвался Стив, улыбаясь смущённо и широко. – Все всё знали?

\- Господи, да от вас с первого дня искрило! – Наташа метким тычком отправила Тони в короткий горизонтальный полёт, закончившийся для него в очень тёплых, надёжных, обтянутых шершавой тканью руках. Носом Тони уткнулся капитану в грудь – прямо в белую звезду, оказавшуюся ужасно твёрдой.

Но всё-таки не такой твёрдой, как то, что на ошеломляюще насыщенное впечатлениями мгновение упёрлось ему в пах. Тони и осознать ничего не успел, а его уже прошибло от пяток до макушки, и стойте-ка,  _все всё знали?!_

\- Да ну, не может быть, - пробормотал он. – Все эти девицы, которых ты ему сватала на спор, вечные разговоры про чёртова друга детства...

\- Баки не чёртов, - сказал Стив. Его голос, если слушать его вот так, прижатым к широкой груди, звучал очень странно и отчего-то успокаивал, вибрацией проходил у Тони вдоль хребта и заставлял мозги отключаться. Слушать бы и слушать, не вникая в смысл. – И он вправду друг детства. И я его найду, если мы, конечно, переживём эту катавасию.

\- Оставь поиски на потом, сейчас есть дела поважнее, - скомандовала Наташа, - я серьёзно, Стив. Может, кому-то из нас и не суждено встретить следующее Рождество, но если вы  _опять_  приметесь за своё – все эти вздохи, взгляды, грызня на ровном месте, несовпадение расписаний и взаимная злокачественная слепота, - я вас сама прикончу. Хватит. 

Одной рукой Стив взял под отсутствующий козырёк. Вторая по-прежнему была у Тони на плечах, уверенно и совсем не страшно фиксируя на месте – а ведь Тони терпеть не мог, когда его хватали и удерживали. 

\- Слушаюсь, мэм, - повторил Стив и наклонился к Тони, слишком ошеломлённому, чтобы сопротивляться. – Послушай, Старк. Я понимаю, как это выглядит – как будто тебя никто не спросил и всё решили без тебя, но если ты вправду не хочешь, кхм, ну... я не знаю, как это теперь называется, а в моё время для этого вообще приличных слов не было, но ты понимаешь, о чём я, и если ты в самом деле против...

Наташа издала возмущённый звук, но Тони не смог ни представить себе множества неприятных вещей, обязательно происходивших с теми, кто заставил Наташу Романову возмущаться, ни даже как следует проникнуться сознанием грозящей смертельной опасности. Стив шептал ему прямо в ухо, от низкого голоса в Тони всё плавилось, влажное прикосновение дыхания превратило его в жадное, голодное, бессмысленное создание, и плевать он хотел даже на Романову со всеми её угрозами.

\- Тони, скажи хоть что-нибудь, - мягко и встревоженно попросил Стив, попытался отстранить его и заглянуть в лицо, но Тони вцепился в него крепче, вжался в белую звезду и замотал головой.

\- Ни за что, - сказал он, невнятно из-за того, что по-прежнему утыкался в обширную капитанскую грудь. – Вот посмотрю – и всё исчезнет.

\- А что я говорила - незаслуженный любимчик, - заявила Романова. Что-то зашелестело, хрустнуло, и Стив пошевелился, свободной рукой забирая что-то из её руки. – Можешь не благодарить. Старк за тебя поблагодарит, будь уверен.

Стив смущённо хмыкнул, и в следующую секунду Романовой уже не было рядом. Хлопнула далёкая дверь, и тяжёлая ладонь погладила Тони по спине между лопаток.

\- Она ушла, - сказал Стив. – Мне ужасно нравится с тобой обниматься, Тони, просто ужасно, но пока ты так прижимаешься, я не могу тебя поцеловать. А хотел бы.

\- Не верю, - пробормотал Тони. – Дай честное капитанское слово, что это не ёбаный розыгрыш, не происки Локи, я не знаю, и не скоропостижный рак мозга, и...

\- Ничего из этого, - заверил Стив. В голосе его слышалась улыбка. – Честное капитанское. Ну и фантазия у тебя.

Тони сумел отодвинуться на пару сантиметров и уставился снизу вверх. С этого ракурса подбородок кэпа казался ещё твёрже, а рот – самой грязной порнографией, какую Тони в жизни своей видел.

И недоступной святыней. Как такое возможно совместить, Тони не понимал, но он и помимо этого многого не понимал, если только дело не касалось точных наук, так что пошёл привычным путём спонтанного опасного эксперимента, вполне способного превратить его в дымящуюся лужу.

Он сцепил пальцы за крепчайшей шеей Стива – у этого парня не было слабых мест, вот просто не было, Тони готов был поклясться, - встал на цыпочки и дотянулся до вожделенного губами. Ладони Стива скользнули по его спине, остановились на талии, притянули ближе, сжав чуточку слишком сильно.

Стив мог бы вообще порвать его на части. Голыми руками – если бы Тони не надел костюм, конечно, - но сейчас он не стал бы сопротивляться. Вряд ли даже заметил бы. Стив целовал его, неожиданно уверенно и умело, раскрывал рот языком, слегка прикусывал, вылизывал и посасывал, и всё это было так же прекрасно, как и невыносимо. 

\- Кто тебя учил? – ревниво поинтересовался Тони, не стал дожидаться ответа и потянулся за следующим поцелуем. – Ещё.

\- Просто умею, как оказалось, - с ноткой удивления ответил Стив и не стал упираться. Взял Тони за затылок и наклонился, целуя, и во второй раз оказалось ещё лучше, хотя как такое возможно, Тони не понимал.

\- Значит, природный дар, - пробормотал он, тяжело дыша и царапая шершавую ткань, туго натянутую на мощных плечах. – Или спецкурс от Романовой.

\- Нет, - успокоил его Стив, - Наташа – только друг.

\- Тогда ты святой или идиот, - проворчал Тони, запуская пальцы в короткие волосы кэпа и притягивая к себе. – Или оба сразу. С другой стороны, ты запал на меня, о каком здравом смысле мы говорим вообще…

\- Я не говорю, - напомнил Стив, улыбаясь краешком рта. Тони едва не впился в эту улыбку губами. – Я жду, когда ты наговоришься. 

Намёки Тони понимал нечасто, но тут бы и у анацефала не возникло сомнений. Он зацепил Стива за ремни крепления щита и потянул к себе.

\- Я же не отстану, кэп, - предупредил он честно. – Ну разве что меня завтра прикончат, и то…

\- Не прикончат, - Стив прижал его к ближайшей стенке и теперь касался губами губ, скул, щёк, нетерпеливо прихватил жадно шарившие по плечам и груди руки, стиснул Тони запястья и пригвоздил его к опоре, оглаживая и целуя, не позволяя ни упасть, ни взлететь – а именно так Тони себя и чувствовал; голова у него шла кругом, в теле каждая жилка орала от счастья. Наконец-то. Господи, наконец-то. Он никогда не думал, что это вообще физически возможно – не в этой вселенной, не с ним, не наяву.

Но ведь было. Он застонал горлом, пытаясь высказать хотя бы часть той радости, что рвала его изнутри, и понял, что не может.

\- Ты, - сказал он, выгибаясь и притираясь к Стиву бёдрами. – Я. Постель. Что тебе там дала Романова, смазку?

Стив кивнул, пламенея кончиками ушей. 

\- Я ничего не умею, - заявил он, оглаживая Тони ещё жарче. – И всего хочу. Не брал уроков, знаешь ли.

\- Плевать, - ответил Тони, задыхаясь. Ничего не уметь и всего хотеть так, что вот-вот армированная ткань лопнет по швам в паху – это тоже был кэп. Стив. Его Стив, хотя бы на этот вечер. И на следующий – раз уж у него не было планов, - и на все, все вечера после этого, потому что теперь Тони собирался выжить любой ценой, всё исправить, всё сделать как надо. И остаться жить во что бы то ни стало. – Плевать, правда. Я дышать забываю, когда на тебя смотрю… а потом вспоминаю, и оказывается, что это без тебя я толком и не дышал, и чёрт, я это вправду всё вслух?

\- Вправду, - пробормотал Стив. Испуганным он не казался. Возбуждённым и счастливым, полным предвкушения и страха, таким же далёким от всякого спокойствия, как и сам Старк. – Ты не будешь против, если я тебя заберу в спальню?

\- А тут есть спальня? Что-то сомневаюсь, – отозвался Тони, высвободил руки и устроил их у Стива на бёдрах. Узких, крепких, прекрасных бёдрах. – Я тебе прямо так готов… что многое говорит обо мне, конечно, но мне плевать, кто что подумает. Хочу.

Стив не то застонал, не то зарычал горлом, поймал Тони за плечо и притянул к себе, поцеловал в губы и шепнул:

\- Лёжа будет удобней, правда. 

Тони, намертво вцепившись в него, всё-таки сумел сделать несколько требуемых шагов. Лёжа действительно оказалось удобней. Не приходилось тратить силы на то, чтобы стоять. К тому же Стив, едва устроив его на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности – тут не было ни водяного матраса, ни постели, рассчитанной на дюжину моделей, но Тони было искренне наплевать на эти неудобства, - принялся раздеваться, и это…

\- Твою мать, - искренне выдохнул Тони. Джинсы у него практически дымились, да у него мозги дымились, потому что Стив раздевался для него, нежное лукавство на его лице было для него, умопомрачительные бёдра и талия были для него, для Тони. Всё было для него. – Я обзывался кэпоскимо, помнишь? 

Стив, расстегнув пояс, замер на мгновение, кивнул.

\- Беру свои слова назад, - заверил Тони, принимаясь выпутываться из одежды. Что-то он порвал, потому что руки дрожали – он весь дрожал, и совсем не от страха, - и не мог отвести глаз от полураздетого, горячего, ещё-не-его-но-скоро-будет Стива. – Никакая не сосулька. Самое горячее мороженое штата.

\- Лестно, - кивнул Стив и расправился с оставшимися частями костюма так быстро, словно сдавал норматив. Тони был равно недоволен и благодарен. Стриптиз в исполнении лучшего парня Америки мог бы быть и подольше, но если бы он действительно был подольше, Тони спустил бы в штаны. Впрочем, он и так был готов, потому что  _голый_  Стив…

\- Твою же мать, - повторил он, беспомощно и счастливо. Стив подошёл, навис над ним, помог с заевшей молнией, попросту вытряхнув Тони из его одежды, обнял, чуточку неуклюже и так, так горячо, что Тони даже не сразу смог прижаться в ответ. – Твою мать, во что я с тобой превращаюсь…

\- Во что? – заинтересовался Стив, гладя его по плечам и спине. От каждого из этих прикосновений Тони готов был завопить, кончить, свихнуться и достать ему с неба хоть Луну, хоть Асгард, хоть даже Хаббл. – Со стороны, поверь, это выглядит неплохо. Даже очень хорошо, - он поцеловал Тони в губы, вызвав у того временный мозговой коллапс, и устроился рядом. – Прекрасно, на самом-то деле.

Тони застонал в голос и вцепился в него, обнажённого, горячего, в тугих, как сталь, мышцах под удивительно гладкой кожей, укусил удачно подставленное плечо, зарылся лицом в чудесное местечко между плечом и шеей. Стив обнял его, шепнул в ухо:

\- Хочешь кусаться, Тони? Тогда давай. Всё, что хочешь.

\- Я сейчас умру, - пообещал Тони, хватаясь за него и зализывая бледный след. – Или уже умер, по ошибке попал в рай, и вот она, моя гурия…

Стив рассмеялся, искренне и нежно, погладил Тони между лопаток – от этого Тони чуть не начал мурлыкать, как кот. Никто и никогда не гладил его там, кроме высокопрофессиональных массажистов на почасовой оплате, а это ведь совсем другое дело, так что не считается. 

\- Ты же не мусульманин.

\- Да я даже в Одина Всеотца готов поверить, пока ты рядом! – взвыл Тони, грея губами решительный подбородок, традиционно вызывавший у него бурю чувств. Желание облизать и прикусить, например. – Хотя технически асгардийцы всё равно никакие не боги. 

\- В постели с тобой определённо не заскучаешь, - сказал Стив, улыбаясь чуточку растерянно. – Всегда есть о чём поговорить.

\- Заняться тоже есть чем, - Тони пробежался пальцами по могучей капитанской спине. Ещё одна буря чувств. Он обожал эти вздувающиеся полосы мышц и давно мечтал к ним приложиться, огладить, впиться пальцами. Может, даже ногтями. – Я не только болтать умею, кэп.

Стив кивнул и предоставил ему полную возможность подтвердить слова делом, да и сам не стал останавливаться. Он гладил, целовал, трогал Тони везде, где мог – а мог действительно везде, разве что до пальцев на ногах не добрался, и то только потому, что Тони ему не позволил, опрокинувшись на спину и втянув Стива на себя. Оказалось очень тепло, немного тяжело и восхитительно.

\- Меня от тебя теперь пушкой не отгонишь, - пробормотал он, втираясь в Стива всем телом и особенно – ноющим, готовым взорваться пахом. – Чёрт, всем мировым арсеналом…

\- Никто и не пытается, - заверил Стив. Пальцы его нырнули Тони между ягодиц, провели там, нажали и отступили. – Я не слишком спешу?

\- Ну, можешь спеть мне пару серенад и победить парочку драконов, - рыкнул Тони, хлопая по постели рукой в поисках смазки. – Куда нам торопиться, в самом деле? Это сарказм, Стив, - прибавил он торопливо. Хрен его знает, во что мог поверить хороший парень Стив Роджерс. – Я не такая уж принцесса.

\- Совсем не принцесса, - подтвердил Стив, целуя его. – Мне нравится. Весь ты нравишься, Тони, со всеми твоими… 

\- Выходками? – предположил Тони и застонал, не удержавшись. Трудно удержаться, когда Стив Роджерс сжимает в ладони твой член. – Странностями? 

\- Чудесами, - прошептал Стив, продолжая гладить в потрясающем, медленном, изматывающем ритме. – Выходками тоже. Поцелуями. Привычкой взрывать кофеварку по ночам…

\- Эй, это было только однажды! – Тони выгнулся, раздвинул ноги, требуя продолжать. Смазку он так и не нашёл, но отцепиться от Стива не мог физически, так что чёрт бы с ней, со смазкой. 

\- Но очень громкое однажды, - Стив поцеловал его, прерывая спор. Он вообще оказался чертовски щедр на поцелуи, и Тони это всецело одобрял. Особенно когда Стив вот так трогал… и, переместившись, навис над его пахом, посмотрел снизу вверх вопросительно, словно разрешения спрашивал. Словно Тони мог сказать «нет»! 

\- Точно с ума сойду, - прохрипел он, подсунул под собственную задницу кулаки, приподнимаясь так, чтобы Стиву было удобнее. Ну и попутно спасая этого прекрасного психа от перспективы лишиться волос или ушей. – Ненавижу этот тупой вопрос, но ты уверен?

\- Давно хотел, - Стив наклонился пониже, обдал его раскалившийся член дыханием, лизнул по головке. Тони не удержался и взвизгнул. – Ох, да.

Привычка держать руки при себе не помогла. Тридцать секунд спустя Тони уже впивался в короткие пряди и, задыхаясь, трахал Стива в рот. Дыхания у него не хватало даже на крики, хотя это у Стива должны были возникнуть проблемы, потому что не загонять до предела у Тони не хватало сил. Это у него-то, не самого паршивого любовника, если верить многочисленным отзывам в женских блогах! 

Стив был слишком хорош. И начисто лишён рвотного рефлекса. И умел задерживать дыхание на добрых шесть минут, хотя Тони не считал. Слишком был занят, кончая в упоительный, жаркий, шёлковый рот, и пытаясь отдышаться после сокрушительного оргазма, и не в силах ничего сказать потом, даже поблагодарить, потому что за такое, во-первых, не благодарят, а во-вторых, в горле саднило от воплей.

Стив сидел у него в ногах, поглаживал по мокрым от пота бёдрам и ждал, проявляя сверхчеловеческое терпение.

\- Иди сюда, - наконец, выдавил Тони и подобрал пятки к заду. Член у Стива весь блестел от смазки, и самому Тони было скользко и мокро в заднице, чему он был только рад, учитывая некоторые обстоятельства. Дюймов девять. Или десять – трудно было сказать наверняка, пока так плыло перед глазами. -  _Сейчас же_ , кэп. 

Чего у Стива было не отнять, так это способности трезво оценивать ситуацию в любых обстоятельствах. Он даже не попытался спорить, кивнул серьёзно, придвинулся к Тони и очень осторожно вставил в него пальцы. Ожидаемой боли не было, и это доказывало, что привычки заботиться о ближайшем будущем ближнего своего Стив тоже не лишился, да и с чего бы. Когда только успел?

\- Я примерно этого и ждал, - пояснил Стив шёпотом, провёл пальцами как-то так, что у Тони всё внутри свело предвкушением, а спину выгнуло совершенно неподконтрольно. – Надеялся, что ты не захочешь тянуть.

\- Не хочу, - подтвердил Тони, закидывая ноги ему за ягодицы и подставляясь бесстыдно и откровенно. Недавний оргазм казался теперь чем-то абсолютно несущественным, и стоял у Тони снова до звона. – Хочу  _тебя._

Стив кивнул, вытащил пальцы и уложил Тони под себя, умудрившись разместить свой немалый вес так, чтобы не превратить Старка в лепёшку.

\- Удачное у меня первое свидание, - проговорил он, надавливая внутрь. Тони попытался съязвить в ответ – и не смог. Стив втискивался в него, вдвигался, ужасно медленно и осторожно, и это было жарко, немного больно и совершенно невыносимо. Он впился в Стива, крепче обнял ногами, вжимая в себя и требуя поторопиться. Внутри всё дрожало и предвкушающе стискивалось, Стив застонал, выругался сквозь зубы – до сих пор Тони и не знал, что он умеет ругаться, - и втиснулся весь, замер на мучительно долгую минуту. – Терпимо?

\- Нет! – рявкнул Тони чистую правду, сообразил, что Стив обязательно поймёт его неправильно, вцепился ещё крепче и выговорил, притянув Стива к себе и губами касаясь твёрдых губ, - пожалуйста, Стив. Пожалуйста. Не могу, правда не могу больше. 

\- Как я тебя понимаю, - еле слышно проговорил Стив, и больше они уже не разговаривали, по крайней мере, не словами. Стонами, вскриками, тяжёлым дыханием, прикосновениями и поцелуями, быстрым жгучим ритмом толчков – да, и более чем откровенно, Тони раньше не думал, что такое возможно, понимать кого-то без слов, с первого раза, обычно неуклюжего и разочаровывающего, иногда - быстрого и грязного, очень редко – по-настоящему приятного.

Сейчас было иначе. Просто совсем иначе, как будто Тони спал всю жизнь и только сейчас по-настоящему проснулся. Как будто в привычном мире прорезалось вдруг дополнительное измерение, и всё, что когда-то ощущалось намёком, подобием, тенью чувства, раскрылось в сияющей, невыносимо прекрасной полноте.

Тони орал, срывая голос и хватая Стива за плечи, вжимался в него и двигался навстречу, принимал всё и отдавал всё, и да, это было его первое свидание. За всю долгую, полную разнообразного секса и довольно однообразных отношений жизнь – первое и самое удачное из свиданий. Первое настоящее. 

Стив так стиснул его, кончая, что у Тони заныли плечи, и вогнал ему так глубоко, что у Тони дух перехватило, но он был слишком занят, кончая с отчаянными воплями, чтобы заметить. Стив прижался к нему, горячо и мокро, и несколько минут они просто лежали, остывая и мелко подрагивая, как раскалённый металл в новой форме.

Так себя Тони и чувствовал. Обновлённым, наконец-то получившим отпущение всех грехов, неудач и провалов, чистым. Счастливым и победившим, пусть даже впереди была жуткая бойня, которую они не могли пережить в полном составе, если, конечно, рассматривать перспективу с точки зрения вероятностей.

Бывает так, что вероятности отступают. Он сказал об этом Стиву, и тот поднял тяжёлую голову, уставился на него нестерпимо голубыми глазами, сводившими Тони с ума, и попросил повторить.

\- А то у меня в ушах до сих пор шумит, - сообщил он виновато. – И голова кругом. Ты потрясающий, Тони. Я… я уже хочу ещё.

\- Угу, - отозвался Тони, полностью разделяя и одобряя эту идею. В нём было мокро, скользко и до сих пор отзывалось крупной дрожью пережитого удовольствия, слишком большого, чтобы как-то его оценить, притерпеться, привыкнуть и классифицировать. – То же самое. А вероятности – херня, Стив.

\- Это ты к тому, что сила духа может преодолеть законы физики? – уточнил Стив, поцеловал Тони в угол припухшего от бесчисленных поцелуев рта и не дал ответить, по крайней мере, сразу. – А я тебе давно об этом говорил. 

\- Нет, это я к тому, что мы переживём эту историю, - Тони вжался в него, запрокинул голову, подставив горло. – Все. Не знаю пока, как именно этого добиться, но уверен – что-нибудь придумаю. 

Стив негромко рассмеялся и поцеловал его, не торопясь выпускать. Тони одобрял и это.

\- После того, как мы победим, - сказал он, нисколько теперь не сомневаясь в том, что так и будет, и к чертям все теории в мире, он действительно собирался совершить невозможное. Не в первый же раз. К тому же он собирался идти за невозможным не в одиночестве. У него была команда, была цель. Был Стив. Его Стив. – Я приглашаю тебя на свидание. Понимаю, как это глупо звучит, когда ты ещё и вытащить-то не успел, но…

\- Согласен, - мгновенно ответил Стив. – Ничего не глупо, кстати. Я… буду очень рад. 

\- И не станешь отговариваться, что слишком занят вечером? – потребовал Тони. – Не придётся тебя загонять в угол и подкупать Романову, чтобы помогла?

\- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, - улыбнулся Стив, - но нет. Для тебя у меня всегда найдётся свободный вечер. Может, даже больше. Я бы и раньше признался, Тони, но уж очень боялся, что ты шарахнешься куда-нибудь.

Тони заворчал горлом и вжался в него, пытаясь справиться с неожиданным и непривычно надёжным счастьем.

\- Хочу ещё, - потребовал он, сжимаясь. Стив охнул, качнул бёдрами, выпил с губ Тони довольный стон и пробормотал:

\- Очень быстро получилось. Я исправлюсь, Тони. 

Старк закинул руки ему на шею и пробормотал, сладко жмурясь:

\- Ага. У тебя же никаких других планов на ночь, верно?

  
  
Конец.


End file.
